Traditions
by prongles
Summary: It took James and Lily seven years to get together. One-shot.


**1st September 1971**

Lily waited for the professor to come and get all the other first years to get sorted. She was so nervous. What if she didn't get picked? What if she sat there the whole time with the overlarge hat and the professors thought there was a mistake and send her back on a train to go home? Sev was standing next to her and he gave her an encouraging smile that did nothing to help her nerves. He was fine because his mum had been a witch but Lily was Muggleborn.

A boy with black messy hair was behind Lily and noticed she was trembling slightly and he poked her in the back. Lily turned around and saw the boy from the train that made fun of Sev and wanted to be in Gryffindor. Her expression immediately turned to dislike.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked.

He smirked at her—his soon to be trademark smirk—and replied, "Well, I saw you were trembling slightly and I wanted to tell you it'll be fine."

Her expression softened and said, "Oh thanks, I'm Lily Evans." She held out her hand.

The messy haired boy grabbed her hand with his and said, "Nice to meet you, I'm James Potter." He pulled her towards him to give her a peck on the lips.

Lily's softened expression turned to outrage, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU DON'T GIVE PEOPLE YOU JUST MEET A KISS! AND YOU TOOK MY FIRST KISS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU—"

"Relax Lilykins—" At this Lily got even angrier making her emerald green eyes flash; "—because in a few months, you won't be able to resist the Potter charm and I will marry you one day," he said with such certainty it was hard to believe he was only 11.

Lily glared at him and spat, "I will _never_ marry you or succumb to your 'Potter charms'."

**1st September 1972**

Lily was late to the Great Hall because she nearly left her owl on the horseless carriage. She was running and someone shouted her name. She stopped and turned around and saw _Potter_ running towards her. Intense dislike took over all her features and she spat, "Potter, what do you want? I'm already late!"

James just smirked—that trademark smirk—and replied, "I need to continue our tradition."

At this Lily's dislike was mixed with confusion. Seeing this James just smirked again and went over to her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Lily slapped him.

**1st September 1973**

James rushed towards the Great Hall to be the first one there and make sure he continued the tradition he and Lily had kept up.

Okay, only he had kept up with it. The rest of the Marauders kept wondering why he liked her. He didn't know, all he knew as soon as he saw her crying on the train, he wanted to be the one that made her better.

Lily knew Potter would try and corner her so she thought to get to the Great Hall early. Unfortunately Potter had the same idea so she quickly retreated. She thought she'd just keep her head down and he wouldn't notice her but she was kidding herself. You didn't get to be the biggest prankster without having exceptional senses. He called out and she paused and turned around. He was running towards her and Lily honestly couldn't be bothered to run away. He came to a stop in front of her and brushed his mouth on her lips.

It was a tradition.

**September 1st 1974**

James announced to his fellow marauders his 'genius' plan about continuing the tradition involving Lily. He explained that he was using his invisibility cloak to go into Lily's compartment and follow her so she couldn't get away.

Remus, Sirius and Peter looked at him.

"You can't be serious?" Peter asked him.

At this, Sirius snapped up and said, "But of course not! _I'm_ Sirius! _He's_ James, Pete!" Everyone rolled their eyes at this but Sirius ignored it and continued, "Well anyway, Jamsie boy, you're losing your touch! You can't _stalk_ Evans. If you want her to acknowledge your presence, you gotta back down."

James just grinned and ignored them.

Lily was going towards the Great Hall with Alice and Marlene and suddenly her bag ripped. She gestured for them to go to dinner, she'll catch up later. Out of nowhere James appeared and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Lily's heart was hammering from the fright he gave her. Not the feel of his lips. Never.

**1st September 1975**

Lily was getting out of the carriage and she was getting nervous. She caught a sight of Potter and saw that all those years of playing Quidditch had finally paid off. His forearms were toned, yet not overly muscled. He had a bit of tan and when he caught her looking, he winked. Lily hoped her staring had looked like she was glaring at him. She walked towards the Great Hall and 'accidentally' tripped and let her friends go on without her.

Potter saw her by herself and brightened. Lily couldn't help but smile back. He came towards her, and as usual gave her a kiss on her lips.

James could tell she was starting to enjoy the tradition.

Finally.

**1st September 1976**

Lily had a bad summer. All she kept thinking was of Se—_Snape's_ voice uttering the word she had been branded since her first day at Hogwarts. _Mudblood_. She hated that Potter still hexed him but she had to admit she liked the way Potter defended her. Although, she didn't want to go out with him on Snape's account. She wanted him to stop asking her every single second. She wanted him to make it meaningful. She didn't want him to treat it as if she was a game.

This year her friends knew she'd make an excuse to stay behind so they left her with no questions asked.

James saw her and ran over to her and smiled so much it should've hurt. He bent down and kissed her.

And he could've sworn she kissed him back.

**1st September 1977**

"Prongs, give it a rest. Kissing Evans is just doing you more harm than good."

"I know but it's our last year and I just want to finish the tradition!"

All the Marauders rolled their eyes at this.

James was indignant.

Lily was excited. It was her last year and it was going to be so much fun. She was Head Girl and James Potter was Head Boy. She wasn't excited about the prospect of being with James all year. Not at all. She was excited for the learning experiences. Alice and Marlene rolled their eyes at this.

Lily was indignant.

As usual James was the first person off the carriages but so was Lily as they had to make their way up together as Head Boy and Girl. They reached the Great Hall and James put his hand on the doorknob.

Confused, Lily asked, "But James, what about the tradition?"

He turned around and responded, "I thought you hated that tradition."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered, "How can I hate this tradition?"

And she kissed him.

**1st September 1979**

"You may kiss the bride," the minister's voice rang out loudly.

Lily threw her arms around James' neck and kissed him.

It was a tradition.

* * *

Hope you all liked it! This was my first fanfiction EVER and it's on a different site (although I need to re-edit that oops!) so hopefully you all enjoyed it! I'm not going to put all my stories up on this site, but mostly the James/Lily ones will be up. This account is for different fanfictions that I need to get the courage to write! :p

Anywho, hope you enjoyed it!

Kayla. :)


End file.
